


within a demon's grip

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies 2019 ✣ [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle, Demons, F/F, Girls Kissing, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Kyoka and Seilah's relationship is far too familiar to Mirajane, and that fact alone makes it impossible to kill the demons.





	within a demon's grip

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the femslash fairies thing on tumblr, but i got excited and uploaded it early... heh.  
> Enjoy!

Seilah lifted her arms, her every movement fluid; elegant. Her eyes were numb, and yet her soul was chaos incarnate, her heart dripping with the darkness of a demon.

She placed her hand on Mirajane’s cheek, and the Fairy Tail wizard flinched at the touch. It was artificially soft, like rubber, and it made her feel sick.

“Perish.” The word was a hum, song like, and Mirajane shivered.

Not from fear, but from recognition; the demons within her clawed at their confines, eager to reciprocate the malice which graced Seilah’s lips. A book hovered above Mirajane’s head, and the demon opened her mouth again, clothes slipping slightly from her shoulder, exposing a maelstrom of inky swirls and lines that decorated her pale skin. It was proof that she was a demon created for the purpose of destruction, and that gave Mirajane the edge. Her power was cultivated through years of fear and hiding, not made by a madman. She just needed to break free of these confines, and that would be her moment.

Before Seilah spoke, the door blew from its hinges, and another demon stood in the rubble, less human in appearance than Seilah but just as terrifying.

“Kyoka-Sama...” Even for a demon, that name fell onto Mirajane’s ears as a prayer, and she wondered if love was a form of salvation. It had saved her, after all.

Kyoka crossed the room hurriedly, tipped up Seilah’s chin and claimed her lips hungrily, primal. The same way that Mirajane did Erza’s in the midst of battle. The comparison was not one that Mirajane was proud of, and yet it was all she saw in the way that their bodies responded to one another, like the pull of the tide; like they were made to be.

“You take care of this snow fairy, my love. I’m on the hunt for the Fairy Queen.”

It was obvious who she meant, and Mirajane felt her heart fall into a deep darkness, her eyes widen. The demons arose within Mirajane, and she let out a cry, low in her throat. Kyoka raised a brow at her.

"An interesting reaction. Are you her woman? The name she screams, fighting to protect, whenever I play with her?" The demon licked her lips, eyeing Mirajane intently, and the woman thrashed against her restraints, magic pulsating in ebony waves from her body.

"You'll never win against her." Mirajane snarled, the scar lining the skin around her eye, hair raising with the sheer force of her own magical prowess.

Kyoka laughed, and it dripped with poison. Seilah gasped, cheeks flushed, and her gaze was wet as the other demoness walked away, turning only to sneer at Mirajane,

"Don't kill this one, my love. I want to hear her scream whilst I tear apart her mate."

Mirajane protested at that, screaming, knowing that it was supposed to bait her and unashamed that she had rose to it. Besides her siblings and her guild, Erza was everything else to Mirajane, the completion of her. She would fight to protect that love; she would die for it.

Kyoka left, dust billowing behind her, and Seilah stared at the empty space where her lover had stood. When she faced Mirajane again, the white-haired woman faltered, breath stilling. Seilah was a demon from the book of Zeref, her entire existence was artificial, evil, and yet the way she looked at Kyoka... it was soft, fond. Mirajane imagined that she looked at Erza with similar eyes.

It was then that Mirajane decided that when she won - and she would win - that she would not kill Seilah. A being capable of the same love that Mirajane showed the woman that she loved deserved a chance, and Mirajane knew how powerful emotions could be for demons. How Erza chose to deal with Kyoka was out of her control, but Mirajane would make Seilah submit to her power, to the bond she had with Erza and their belief in one another, and she would defeat the member of Tartaros with it.

The magic within her was threatening to explode in ebony light, but Mirajane choked it back, kept the imagine of Lisanna’s smile, of Erza’s touch, at the front of her mind. Losing control of her humanity would not help; she would tear Seilah apart, limb from limb, if her demons allowed her to do so. But that was not her intention, the exact opposite of what she was hoping to achieve at the end of this battle.

Seilah could be better, could use her power for good, and Mirajane would give her that chance. She would do what a Fairy Tail wizard should; do something more human than she had felt in years. Assimilating a demon was painful, and terrifying, and with every demon she took Mirajane lost another part of herself. But for the sake of her guild, and her love, Mirajane would give up it all.

She pulled at the restraints with purpose this time, and they exploded around her. Seilah took a step back, shocked at the display, and Mirajane summoned her strongest demon, one that she had long since hidden away: _Satan Soul: Ira_. Tendrils the colour of a bruise engulfed her, stuck to her skin and contorted her into something less than herself, something monstrous. Horns protruded from her forehead, her hands and feet enlarging, and flames sparked from her skin. A tail cut the air behind her, white hair sullied with scarlet, set in loose curls around her face. When Mirajane took a step forward, the floor cracked, and Seilah summoned books to surround and protect her. She would need them.

Mirajane roared, from deep in her core, and a whirlwind of fiery breath circled Seilah, pushed her against the wall as Mirajane descended, a true and organise demon. She invoked fear in anyone who saw her like this, and Seilah was no different. The woman took no pride in that fact, or in her magic, but if it was all she to protect the people she loved, then Mirajane would give herself to the darkness as much as she needed, until everyone was safe and Erza was in her arms, where she belonged.


End file.
